elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Follower (Skyrim)
Followers are companions who will fight for the player after the player earns their trust. They will travel with, battle for, and carry items for the Dragonborn. A subclass of followers is non-humanoid followers, such as dogs. These followers can neither carry nor equip items. The interaction with these followers is also limited to the wait/follow commands and dismissal. It is only possible to have one humanoid follower with the player at a time, but in most cases there is no penalty for dismissing a follower and then re-recruiting them later. In addition, one non-humanoid follower may accompany the player at the same time. Certain followers can also train your skills in exchange for a certain sum of gold. Also, many Followers can be married if you have the Amulet of Mara equipped. A select few also can join the Blades after relocating them to Sky Haven Temple. Follower Leveling Followers will match the current level of the player, up to a certain level cap that varies from follower to follower. The vast majority of followers cap at level 30. Roggi Knot-Beard and Sven notably cap at a mere level 20. All recruitable members of The Companions who are not part of The Circle as well as Adelaisa Vendicci cap at level 25. Mjoll the Lioness, Illia, and all hireable Mercenaries (including Erik the Slayer) cap at level 40. Erandur, Cicero, the members of The Circle (Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas), and all Housecarls cap at level 50. J'zargo uniquely caps at level 81, the same level as the player character. However, currently in Skyrim Followers (along with all other levelable NPCs) are locked at the level in which they first encounter the player, and will not continue to level up as the player does. The only way to fix this is to use console commands on the PC, ("disable" then "enable" the character while they are not active followers), or use Wabbajack to turn them into a mudcrab/goat/etc, then rehire them when they change back. This resets their stats to the current player level, and also does not appear to reset their inventory or quest scripting' (although one must take an item from their inventory and put it back to get them to re-equip any non-default equipment they have). However, it has no effect if they are currently following. Essential characters cannot be transformed, therefore essential followers cannot reset their stats unless using console commands. There are a couple very specific occasions in which certain Followers will level up due to scripted events in quests; for example, Farkas will level up to the player's current level in the quest Proving Honor after his scripted transformation, likewise Aela will level up after her transformation in The Silver Hand (this is because the game de-spawns Farkas/Aela and replaces them with a transformed version, then re-spawns them later; the same process that occurs when manually using the console to "disable" then "enable" an NPC). Similarly, Erik the Slayer and Cicero "level up" after the first encounter with them, as the version met during the first encounter is actually a different NPC version than the version that can become a follower. Follower Combat When dealt a lethal blow by an enemy NPC, Followers will usually be brought to their knees instead of killed. At this point, the Follower will be out of the fight, and the enemy NPCs will ignore them and turn their attention to the player or any other allied NPCs. However, Followers can be killed outright if hit by an attack from the player or another Follower. Extremely powerful attacks (especially area-of-effect attacks), such as those from a Dragon, can also kill a Follower. Morale varies from Follower to Follower. Some, like the Housecarls, will always fight to the death, while others, like Roggi Knot-Beard, will often flee from combat if seriously injured. All Followers favor two-handed weapons over one-handed weapons, even if they are unskilled in two-handed weapon usage. Therefore, avoid letting followers whose primary combat skill is one-handed weapons have two-handed weapons in their inventory. Additionally, Followers appear to favor magic staffs over melee weapons, and will default to using a magic staff if given one, only switching to a melee weapon after spending several seconds in close combat. Most non-magic using Followers have a bow as part of their default, non-removable equipment. This bow does not use up inventory arrows, and will fire the strongest arrow available in the Follower's inventory, (for example, a Follower with 1 Daedric Arrow in their inventory effectively has an infinite number of Daedric Arrows as long as they are only using their default bow). If a Follower is given a different bow other than their default one, they will use up arrows just like the player. Followers can dual-wield, but only Forsworn Swords as melee weapons, and only if they do not have a shield or other weapon in their inventory. They will also duel-wield magic staffs, regardless of whatever else is in their inventory. If the player enters sneak mode, humanoid Followers will follow suit. While in sneak mode, they will not attack unless attacked first. Non-humanoid followers, (dogs such as Meeko, Vigilance, or the Stray Dogs), however, do not understand the concept of "stealth" and will charge straight at an enemy as soon as they see one, even if the player is in sneak mode. Ironically, the default equipment of many Followers does not correspond to their actual combat skills. For example, Aela's default armor is Heavy Armor, despite her being skilled in Light Armor, and Erik the Slayer's default equipment is Iron Armor and a one-handed sword, despite the fact he's actually skilled in two-handed weapons and light armor. Follower Death Fortunately for the followers, enemy combatants will tend to ignore them once their health is depleted. This condition is easily spotted as the follower will drop to one knee and stay in that position for a short period of time. Once they have regenerated a sufficient amount of health, they will stand and rejoin the fight. This does not mean that they cannot die by physical attacks from NPCs. In some cases, especially when left no other target, NPCs will continue to attack a follower until death. In addition, in that near-death state, a follower is in danger of dying by being hit with an area-of-effect spell or attack. Also, a follower can die whilst kneeling down if accidentally hit by the Dragonborn with a medium strength attack. To avoid follower death in this scenario, the best course of action to take is to lead attackers away from the area where the follower is trying to recover. Followers may also be given several healing potions to carry in their inventory, if the need arises, they may use them. Other ways followers can die include: *Being killed by the player, (including shouting). *Falling *Being hit by an enemy while the player is speaking with them Followers can be revived using the console command "player.placeatme " without quotes, the base ID in this case is just the base ID of your fallen follower. Follower Commands Permanent followers can be given several commands. Initiate conversation (outside of combat), and tell them I have something I want you to do '''OR' You may also hold down the "select/activate" button, relevant to your console, while pointing at your follower. This method can be done at a distance and is great way to call your follower to your position while they're in their "wait" mode. They can: *Attack another NPC or creature, (disposition allowing). *Wait at a given location, (or just simply wait). *Use an object. *Open a locked door or container. *Pick up individual items or take everything from containers.('WARNING PS3 as of patch 1.4: When a follower takes items from ANY container it is flagged as stolen when the player trades it from the follower. This is a result of Patch 1.4 which made an attempt to fix a bug that allowed players to remove the stolen flags from items by placing a stolen item into an owned container and commanding the follower to take all items, which magically removes the stolen flag.)' *Sleep in a bed. *Sit on chairs and benches. *Activate a Shrine to receive its blessing. *Perform jobs such as wood chopping, (but not mining ore). *Leave the Dragonborn's service. *Pickpocketing (Dragonborn must remain undetected). There are some additional benefits from using certain commands. These are: *Followers can pick up skill books that the player may not want to read just yet. These can be safely taken from their inventory and read at a later date. *Followers can fill soul gems on the player's behalf - provided they have soul gems in their inventory and a weapon with the Soul Trap enchantment. *Followers will illuminate dark areas with a torch, provided there is one in their inventory. *Followers do not require lockpicks to pick locks. *As a vampire, ordering a follower to sleep will allow the player to feed off them. If told to wait, a follower will wait for about 3 days before they get tired and leave the player. They will then return to their home, or the location where they were originally found. Follower Morality Every follower has their own level of morality. Certain followers, such as Farkas, are lawful citizens and will report the player to the guards if they witness a crime. Other followers, such as Jenassa, will readily commit any crime they are ordered to do and will ignore any criminal behavior by the player. If a follower is asked to perform an illegal activity, the player will be held responsible if they are not hidden. Inventory and Equipment Followers can be commanded to pick up items even when they are at their carry limit and their movement rate will not be reduced. Although the player can command a follower to pick up any piece of equipment, giving them the same piece of equipment, (''trading in conversation menu), has a different result, since followers might use it if it has higher stats. Followers always equip the best possible weapons or apparel given to them. More specifically, the weapon with the highest damage value and the pieces of apparel with the highest armor value are equipped. Followers will not use equipment that is the same as their starting equipment unless it has been improved using smithing or enchantments. Therefore, sometimes followers refuse to equip an item the player gave them, (as in the above example: Mjoll the Lioness prefers two-handed weapons over one-handed, but the player can give her a sword and a shield). The player can start trade, take an old item from his follower, (to prevent him using that piece of equipment), and then drop it, in order to exchange it with a newer/better piece of equipment, thus forcing the follower to equip the desired item. Followers will retain their inventories even after the player dismisses them. In this way, it is possible to use them for limited storage, as long as the player does not lose access to them by somehow turning them against the player. If they are killed the player can loot the stored items off the body. Effect dismissing has on equipment If the player sends their follower away, (dismiss), and later decides to recruit him/her again, the player might find the follower wearing their old equipment. The player can fix this by either leaving the area, or by simply taking away any piece of equipment from them, which will in turn "reset" them, causing them to equip their best available equipment. If the player chooses to “reset” their follower, he/she will use new/better equipment again. Placing just a single arrow in a follower's inventory will give them an infinite supply of that type of arrow, (assuming the follower has a bow), so it is a good idea to keep them equipped with one of the best arrows the player has. It can backfire against stronger enemies that use bows, as this can immediately cause the enemy to equip the one high-end arrow that landed on their body and shoot it back with an infinite supply. Multiple Followers Read the main article Multiple Followers. Followers are said to be limited to one at a time but there are several ways to exploit this limit. Quest characters triggered to follow the Dragonborn, the Dark Brotherhood Initiate, summoning more than one Atronach, and mods on the make it possible to build a small army. Followers Housecarls Housecarls are essentially bodyguards who protect nobility and important people from threats. Becoming the Thane of a Hold will grant the player a personal housecarl. All available housecarls are Nord warriors. Faction Followers Completing certain quests for a faction will grant the player access to followers from that faction. Mercenaries Mercenaries are typically found in taverns across Skyrim. They cost 500 to hire for any length of time. Dismissing a mercenary will send them back to the tavern they were found. Quest Reward Followers These followers typically have a quest attached to them and it must be completed in order to gain them as a follower. Misc Followers These followers have no specific quest attached to them. Gaining them as a follower may sometimes be a trivial affair, or could be as easy as Brawling against them and winning the match Animals Animal followers can be used alongside any humanoid follower, this means that the player can have one human and one dog follower simultaneously, (plus Barbas for a total of 2 dogs), plus a horse. Barbas does not count as a true follower since he is tied to his quest but unlike other quest forced companions, ( e.g. Farkas), the player's current animal follower will not be dismissed. Animal followers cannot be given items and thus cannot use equipment. As animal followers die with any killing stroke, they are not recommended late-game nor for use with powerful melee players, as a single attack from a high-level well-equipped player will result in the immediate death of the animal follower. Notes * Most, but not all, characters that can be married can become followers as well. * Followers can be ordered to take all the contents of a container, even if they would not be able to hold the equivalent amount of weight, however the items taken will be marked as stolen. This means that your follower can hold an infinite amount of items. This can be especially useful for Dwemer metals and dragon scales and bones. * Use caution when giving followers unique weapons as they can lose them when attacked by Draugr that use the Disarm shout. *Only rogue and rogue-like characters are able to open any chest if you ask them. If they cannot, either they are not a rogue, you've asked them to unlock a door or this is a bug. * Every humanoid follower with the exception of Cicero and the Dark Brotherhood Initiates can be recruited into the Blades, and will be given a free set of Blades Armor and a Blades Sword. Up to 3 followers can be recruited by speaking to Delphine at Sky Haven Temple. After followers have initiated as Blades, they will no longer return to their home or starting location, instead taking up residence at Sky Haven Temple. * The free set of blade armor will replace the follower's current armor, even armor given to the follower. This makes it impossible to get the items back. Higher level weapons, however, will still be chosen by the Follower over their new Blades weapon. * If the player starts the quest Alduin's Wall and lets Esbern and Delphine follow him to the objective, he effectively gains two extra human followers who can not die permanently as long as he does not actually attempt to complete the quest. * If this is combined with the conjuration perk Twin Souls, a traditional follower and an animal follower, the total number of creatures following and fighting for the player can be brought up to six. This can however make it difficult at times to backtrack through doors and passages. * With 90 skill in Conjuration, reanimation of two conjurers / summoners who then summon an additional two minions, the unique mount Shadowmere, Delphine, Esbern, a minion that can be summoned by Esbern, a regular Follower, a Dark Brotherhood Initiate and an animal Follower brings the amount of followers up to a total of 10, and even 11 if one regular follower is a mage who can conjure a familiar, or if a follower is given a staff of summoning, for example, the Sanguine Rose. If the player chooses not to complete A Daedra's Best Friend and keep Barbas and Mercer Frey, he could potentially have 15 followers. * If the quest Arniel's Endeavor is completed, the player will be able to summon Arniel's Shade along with his regular conjured familiar(s), and increase his amount of followers by one. * Some followers will give the Dragonborn the key to their house which will allow to freely loot the entire place without stealing or killing the follower. * Certain quests may require the follower to leave his service. The follower will then leave with any items he received. To regain the follower, meet him where he was originally found. If he is a hireling, he will most likely ask for another 500 gold depending on how much time has passed or whether they're particularly fond of the player. * If the follower gets any kind of arrow, it can be duplicated if the follower attacks someone. (Followers will pick up arrows.) * If you have acquired a bounty, and wish to pay it without losing your stolen items, you can place them into your follower's inventory, and then pay your bounty to a guard. After you are freed, you may retrieve the stolen items from your follower's inventory. * Sometimes when you free something from a cage they will attack your enemies instead of you. * Followers get effects from enchanted items and will equip enchanted items in favor of identical non-enchanted ones. Followers who are Trainers Some potential followers are also Trainers, who can train the player in particular combat skills, allowing him or her to increase the skill level for those skills. The training is not free, but once these trainers become the player's followers, he or she may may receive training without any permanent cost this way: If the player asks a follower to train him or her in a particular skill, after receiving the training, he or she may access the trainer's inventory and recover the spent gold. The following followers are also trainers. (Note: All but Faendal are Companions who require the player to significantly advanced the Companions quest-line before they become recruitable as followers.) *Aela the Huntress, Archery expert trainer (trains to level 75) *Athis, One-Handed expert trainer (trains to level 75) *Faendal, Archery adept trainer (trains to level 50) *Farkas, Heavy Armor master trainer (trains to level 90) *Njada Stonearm, Block expert trainer (trains to level 75) *Vilkas, Two-Handed master trainer (trains to level 90) Bugs Skyrim: Followers Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Gameplay